1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method which use a developer containing an organic solvent that is suitable for an ultra-micro lithography process, such as the manufacture of an ultra-large-scale integrated circuit or a high-volume microchip, or other photo-fabrication processes, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a method of manufacturing an electronic device using the same, and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method which use a developer containing an organic solvent that is suitable for micro-machining a semiconductor element using an electron beam or EUV light (wavelength: around 13 nm), an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a method of manufacturing an electronic device using the same, and an electronic device.
2. Background Art
In a conventional manufacturing process for a semiconductor device, such as an IC or LSI, micro-machining is carried out by lithography using a photoresist composition. Recently, with the high density integration of an integrated circuit, the formation of an ultra-fine pattern is required for a submicron area or a quarter-micron area. Accordingly, an exposure wavelength tends to be short, such as a change from the g-line to the i-line, or a KrF excimer laser beam. In addition, currently, the lithography is being developed using electron beams, X-rays, or EUV light as well as the excimer laser beam.
The light lithography using the electron beams, X-rays, or EUV will become a next-generation or a post-next generation pattern formation technology. To this end, a resist composition having high sensitivity and high resolution is required.
Particularly, in order to shorten a wafer processing time, the high sensitivity is very important. However, the pursuit of the high sensitivity may cause a reduction in resolution expressed in a pattern shape or a limiting resolution line width. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a resist composition that is capable of satisfying both the characteristics.
It is very important to simultaneously satisfy the high sensitivity, the high resolution, and the good pattern shape, because they are in a trade-off relation.
The actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition is typically classified into a positive type and a negative type: the positive type forms a pattern by solubilizing an exposed portion for an alkali developer by the exposure of radiation using resin that is sparingly soluble or insoluble in the alkali developer, whereas the negative type forms a pattern by making the exposed portion sparingly soluble or insoluble for the alkali developer by the exposure of radiation using resin that is soluble in the alkali developer.
As the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition that is appropriate for the lithography process using the electron beams, X-rays, or EUV light, a chemical amplification positive type resist composition using an acid-catalyzed reaction is mainly considered in terms of high sensitivity. A phenolic resin (hereinafter, referred to as a phenolic acid-decomposable resin) that is insoluble or sparingly soluble in the alkali developer but has solubility in the alkali developer by the action of an acid, and a chemical amplification positive type resist composition composed of an acid generator are effectively used as main components of the aforementioned composition.
Meanwhile, the manufacture of a semiconductor element and the like requires the formation of a pattern having various shapes, such as a line, a trench or a hole. In order to form the patterns having various shapes, the negative type actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition as well as the positive type ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition is being developed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-148806 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-268935).
The formation of the ultra-fine pattern requires the prevention of a reduction in resolution and a further improvement in a pattern shape. In order to solve the problems, the use of resin having a photo-acid generating group on a main chain or side chain of a polymer is considered (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-85971 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-256856). Further, a method of developing acid-decomposable resin using developers other than an alkali developer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-217884 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-123469), a method of developing acid-decomposable resin using developers other than an alkali developer by acid-decomposable resin carrying PAG (International Publication No. 2012/114963), or a method of developing acid-decomposable resin using an organic-based developer to which a nitrogen-containing compound is added (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5056974) have been proposed.
However, as a pattern becomes finer recently, an ultra-fine area (for example, an area having a line width of 50 nm or less) is required, which simultaneously satisfies high sensitivity, high resolution and the performance of decreasing film reduction, exposure latitude (EL), and the local-pattern-dimension uniformity (local-CDU) in a highly advanced manner. Therefore, it is required to further improve the conventional pattern forming method.
An object of the present invention is to provide an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a method of manufacturing an electronic device using the same, and an electronic device, which are intended to improve performance in micro-machining of a semiconductor element using an actinic ray or radiation properties, thus simultaneously satisfying the high sensitivity, the high resolution and the performance of decreasing the film reduction, the exposure latitude (EL), and the local-pattern-dimension uniformity (local-CDU) in a highly advanced manner.